Kuroko twin sister - very slow updates rewriting
by autumncat210
Summary: I had rewrite it But it is when kuroko sister come it is still the same as the other one okay. And in the story kuroko get a phone call from his brother. His brother says that his sisters coming to live with him. Slow updates
1. Chapter 1 - tetsumi is coming home

author : Hi I have bad Grammar but this is the first time I did this and I hope you all enjoy this story and if some and your pictures please don't get mad at me some of your pictures are here and i was on Google and looking at kuroko female pictures and I was fangirling and

I do not own kuroko no basketball and if I did you would not know it

Ps: sorry I am bad at writing.

* * *

Name: kuroko sora tetsumi

Age: 17

Gender: female

Background- _Tetsumi is older by 2 minutes and they like the same Sport and she like chocolate milkshake and cheesecake and kuroko love vanilla milkshake and all of their family is rich and They have two older brothers and two older sisters and 1 younger brother and Tetsumi life in America for five years and she is a model_

appearance: long light blue hair and blue eyes

like: playing and watching basketballm

personality: _sweet, kind, generous, smart, childish_

 **-nickname -** _sora_

 **Job -** _model and singer_

 **fav food:** chocolate milkshake, cheesecake, pizza

* * *

name - haruka kuroko

age- 10

eyes colour- dark blue

 **hair colour -** _blue ( like tetsuya)_

 **gender-** male

 **birthday -** march 4

 **lives with tetsuya for a 2 years because their mom had to go to oversea for work**

 **background -** _he has the ability like tetsuya and like some of his family and he and tetsuya are closer than any of his older sister and older brother and likes nigou._

 **appearance -** _look a little like kuroko and has long hair and blue_

 **personality-** smart\childish\ shy, he sometimes crys for no reason

 **likes -** candy/cake/ice cream/pudding\chocolate milkshake

* * *

-name - hayato kuroko

age- 18

eyes colour- brown

hair colour - dark blue

gender- male

birthday - November 10

lives with Ichigo

background - he live with his twin brother Ichigo and work has a male model with Ichigo

appearance - short dark blues hair with brown at the tips of his hair And look like his brother ichigo

personality- sweet ,kind ,generous ,smart, childish

* * *

name- Ichigo kuroko

age: 18

gender- male

hair colour - brown

eyes colours - blue

birthday - november 10

lives- america

background - he live with his twin brother hayato and work has a male model with hayato

appearance - long hair that make him look like a girl but he doesn't mind and he wears it in a ponytail sometimes and sometimes funny when he is on the phone with kuroko.

personality- quiet\loner\shy\focus

* * *

name- kuroko tetsuya

age: 17

eyes colour- blue

hair colour - blue

gender- male

birthday - january 31st

he live with haruka and tetsumi

background- tetsuya was born into a rich family and his aunt owns a school and he grow up with sisters and an older brother that was very quiet and a loner and he has two another brother in the family that he help his mother raise his brother.

likes - vanilla milkshake\animals

* * *

( I think that kuroko future job would be kindergarten teacher)

* * *

Knd chapter 1 -Tetsumi is coming home

 **Kuroko pov~**

I got up like any other morning and I made for me and haru breakfast and I got dressed.

and drop haru off at school and than when to school and

after school ending and then I went to the gym and practice with the team and after we were done practice I went and got a vanilla milkshakes food and walk home with kagami-kun we ate at Maji burgers and me and kagami-kun

and talked a bit and then I went home and fed nigou and made dinner for haru and me and told him that tetsumi is going to come in a few more days and i got haru to take a shower and put haru to bed then went to bed myself.

 **In the morning~**

After I woke up, I took a shower and I ate my breakfast and I leave my apartment and met with on my way to school and after we met we leave for first class and after are classes were done we when to practice and in the middle of practice

my phone went off so

I asked

 **Kuroko-** "Riko-San can I answered my phone"

 **Riko-** "yes you can kuroko"

And after she said yes I answer my phone and it was my one of my brothers

 **Kuroko -** _"why are you calling me ichigo?"_

 ** _Ichigo -_ **_"because Sora is come to you And you are babysitting her you know that."_

 **Kuroko** \- _"yes I know she is coming to my apartment and she coming to live with me and I am not babysitting!_ "

 **Ichigo-** "okay just made sure you have everything for her"

 **Kuroko-** "okay and bye"

And after I was done with my call i when back in the gym and kagami-kun ask me about my call

I said

 **Kuroko** \- " it was nothing kagami-kun

Just an old friend"

 **Kagami-kun** \- okay? Kuroko.

 **Kuroko thought** \- (why are they sending tetsumi I know mom and dad are busy with work and Why can't Ichigo and Hayato get tetsumi they know I have haruka and tetsumi is a well-known model and singer. And kagami-kun might know who she is! Oh no)

 **More of kuroko thought~**

" she is done school and all and I know she is going to go to school again".

I just hope she doesn't go to my school and she is coming in a 4 day time and when I go home I clean the spare room in my apartment and get ready for her).

 **kuroko is lost in thought and Kagmai-kun yell at kuroko to wake him up from his thoughts**

 **Kagami-kun** \- kuroko! Are you there

 **Kuroko -** yes Kagami-kun is something wrong?

 **Kagami-kun** \- practice is about to start and you are getting in thought.

 **Kuroko -** okay Kagmai-kun

 **After practice~ ( time skip)**

Me and kagmai when to Maji burgers and I got a vanilla milkshake and a hamburger and Kagami got nine hamburgers and we talk a little bit.

 **Kuroko apartment~**

I started to clean the spare room for tetsumi and I need to buy bedding for the spare bed in that room and she is staying for a year and I went to the kitchen and cook for me and haru.

 **A few days later~**

I went to the airport to pick her up here and then I saw the gom here i just hope they not noticed me and that is when I saw them leaving

So I'm safe from getting caught because they didn't ask if I had any brothers or sisters in my family.

* * *

To be continued...

Author: Sorry and is it better than the original version and please comment and tell me is it better! And some people might recognize a phone call from another book and if anyone that been on Wattpad the longest and if you remember who please tell me!

And please tell me who

Words- 1068


	2. Chapter 2

****Tetsumi pov****  
-On the plane  
I when on a private plane because I was famous and probably a lot of fans would come up to me for pictures and ask for autographs.

so I went on my mom and dad private plane and I was so happy to see kuroko and haruka it been a very long time since I saw Them and I cannot wait until I see him again.

I heard the voice say that we are landing soon and i put my phone and headphones away  
and be before I put my phone away I turned it off and sat down.

 ****kuroko pov****  
I was waiting with haruka. Waiting for  
Tetsumi plane to land and I found a shop that has milkshakes so I bought vanilla and some pop for haruka  
and found her plane And want she land it. She found us and she give me and haru a hug and I can tell she miss.  
 **-**  
Sorry for the wait it I  
was rewriting some of the chapter and I fell in love with elder scroll skyrim and Oblivion and I am sorry I lost some of the chapter so they are not going Br like the original and  
I sorry it is just I don't remember them.  
~ **Autumncat210**  
Word- 214


	3. Knb chapter 3

Tetsumi Pov*

-at home

After we left the airport before we went home we went to go get her stuff for her room and after that we when home and ate supper and I put haruka it bed.

Kuroko Pov*

\- in the morning

I woke up early to make breakfast and then I woke up Haruka and he got Himself really for school and we ate breakfast and Fed nigou and I was making sure haruka had everything.

Kuroko - do you have everything you need and your lunch.

Haruka- i have everything tetsuya-nii

tetsumi- so when were you going to wake me up

Kuroko - I was going to Awake you up soon

And then tetsumi tried to eat fast so she can walk with us and i ending up choking on her food and after that she got dressed and wee left I drop haruka off and After we got to the school I took tetsumi to the principal office.

Went she was done I show her where her classroom was and we said are goodbyes

I when to my class and after all the classes were done I when you the gym we had practice.

When I when I saw all the gom in the gym I ask them why they were here.

I look at one of the benches in the gym and I saw my sister and haruka there

(I don't know how haruka got there)

Then we stared the practice match and then I started to think

That maybe they are going to have some questions about my family and I probably am not going to answer them

Sorry for not updating my book i just need to watch Knb again

Ps- sorry if some of the update are slow and not very good

Pss- I am sorry if it feels like I am rushing and I think I was and I am not sure

Word-322


End file.
